


sunshine

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, boyfriend for a night, past fake relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: Jongdae's date stands him up. He has fun anyway.





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> so i was listening to [xo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3xUfCUFPL-8/) and this happened! keep in mind this is happening before 'i could listen forever'. i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i did writing it :3

**\--study tonight?**

**\--no!**

**\--date tonight right?**

**\--have fun!**

 

Jongdae stared at the message he was sent a couple of hours before. He hadn’t replied because he got it as soon as he got to the park and he figured he’d answer it once his date was over so he could chat about it. Unfortunately there wasn’t going to be anything to chat about.

 

_\--My date stood me up. I’m at Café Prism if you still want to study._

_\--Or we can meet somewhere closer to you._

 

**\--no!**

**\--I’m coming!**

**\--wait for me!!**

 

_\--I will. Bring your books with you!_

 

Jongdae wasn’t disappointed. Not completely. He had been looking forward to the night out after a month of diligent studying and student activates, and he had been interested in getting to know his date a little more, but he hadn’t been entirely invested. If anything he was more disappointed about the fact that he wasted time dressing nicely and leaving the dorms. He could have used his night off to sit in his pajamas and watch movies with Kyungsoo and Jongin or got Junmyeon to buy him some dinner. All the dude had to do was call him instead of ghosting on him and taking three hours of his life with him. Now he felt like he had to study to make up for wasted time.

 

At least it was Yixing he was studying with. Time always flew when he was with the exchange student and they never failed to have a little bit of fun talking while they were together. Jongdae was positive that with him he could make up for the lost time and maybe even completely forget about the fact that he was ditched.

 

“Jongdae!”

 

Yixing got to the café much, much quicker than Jongdae expected him to. He’d barely started on his coffee when he saw Yixing at the entrance. He was looking madly around the café but didn’t venture in, not even when he spotted Jongdae. He waved at him. Jongdae waved him over but he didn’t move over to him right away. It wasn’t until they spent a solid minute waving at each other and had the attention of a few of the other patrons that Yixing snaked his way through the tables.

 

“What was that about? And did you fly over here?” Jongdae looked over Yixing quickly. He immediately noticed Yixing’s lack of a bag or any books. “Did you forget about your books?”

 

“I was in Chinatown,” Yixing said breathlessly, leaving Jongdae to think he ran from there. It made the most sense because even in Chinatown it would have taken a little time to get to the café on foot.

 

“Oh! You didn’t have to leave if you were doing something else.” Yixing braced himself on the edge of the table and hung his head and Jongdae laughed as he just panted in reply to him. “Why were you running? I said I would wait.”

 

“Many…many questions.” Yixing popped his head back up so dramatically that his bangs flew up for a second. They fell back down in the same dramatic fashion. “Let’s go.”

 

 _“Let’s go?”_ Jongdae echoed the question in Mandarin like he always did when he wasn’t sure if he and Yixing were on the same page.

 

“Date!”

 

_“Date?”_

Suddenly Yixing had Jongdae’s hand in his and he was pulling him out of his chair. Jongdae stumbled along in his friend’s hold, barely able to grab his coffee before he was dragged to the door and out of the café. Yixing was moving along so quickly that Jongdae was becoming a little alarmed by it. He practically had Jongdae jogging to keep from falling on his face. Had he been in Chinatown drinking a gallon of espresso?

 

“Hyung, slow down for a second!” Jongdae tugged back against Yixing until they stopped. “Why are you in such a hurry? What’s wrong?”

 

Yixing turned around and again the movement was so dramatic that his bangs flopped around. “That, that…” His hands moved in small circles, a motion that Jongdae recognized as Yixing trying to find a word on his own. After a few seconds he let his arms drop and said, “punk left you! You should have been on a date!”

 

Jongdae’s eyes went wide. Yixing wasn’t in a hurry, he was angry. “Ah, hyung, are you mad that I was stood up?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Laughter bubbled out of Jongdae. Yixing was still looking at him with an upset expression but he couldn’t help his amusement. “Really, really, it’s okay! I don’t care about it, I don’t even think I remembered the guy’s name right.” Yixing’s face slowly began to soften in the wake of his laughter. “Actually I don’t remember how he looks either, I was kind of hoping he would find me first when he got there, now I don’t have to worry.”

 

“But you could have been home still!” Yixing already knew him so well. Jongdae was constantly surprised by how quickly they ended up clicking. “You’re out dressed up, so you should be on a date. So here I am, your date. Messy boyfriend,” Yixing gestured to himself to draw attention to his simple outfit of black sweatpants and a purple bomber over a white t-shirt, “but still boyfriend tonight.”

 

_“Really, you don’t have to--”_

_“Please?”_

Yixing’s insistence for him to have a good night, to make up for something that Jongdae would have literally forgotten about before the weekend was over with, warmed him so much that he had to cave. “Fine.” He said it with a bit of a whine but there was a smile on his lips. With that anything left of Yixing’s anger was gone, replaced by a huge grin of his own.

 

“Okay! Let’s go, let your boyfriend treat you to a good time.” Yixing took his hand again, but instead of tugging it he laced his fingers with Jongdae’s. Jongdae laughed again, bumping up against his friend’s arm. He was really committing to this. What kind of guy was he?

 

“Where’s my boyfriend taking me?”

 

_“Where were you going?”_

“Wolmido.”

 

_“Then that’s where we’ll go. I’ve never been.”_

_“Me too.”_

_“Good, I get to be the first to take you.”_

\--

 

“I can’t get on that!”

 

“I can’t get on by myself!”

 

Jongdae laughed as Yixing stared in horror at the ride he suggested they get on first. It was just a large circle with nothing more than a bench inside, and Yixing had been willing to get on it, until he saw it in action. The one goal of the ride seemed to be to throw everyone out of it, and there were no seatbelts to save them from that fate. There were a few brave souls that got on but the ride had more spectators than actual riders.

 

 _“Are you trying to kill me? There’s no inheritance you can earn.”_ Jongdae doubled over with laughter. Yixing tried to get away from him but Jongdae held tight to his hand.

 

“It will be okay, nothing can happen. Or we can go on that one.” Jongdae pointed to the ride in the near distance that was slowly creeping its riders up to its highest point in preparation to send them plummeting back to earth. Yixing pulled a face at him that kept him laughing. “Come on,” he whined, trying to make a cute face. He felt ridiculous while he was making it and it had to look just like it felt because Yixing joined him in laughter.

 

“Fine, but not that one.” Yixing tipped his head towards the high drop ride.

 

“Okay, but we have to go on the Ferris wheel.” Jongdae pointed to the biggest ride lit up against the night. Yixing contemplated for a moment.

 

“Deal. _But let’s take some time between them._ ” Jongdae nodded as he reached into his back pocket. Yixing lightly hit his arm. _“I can pay for our deaths, thank you.”_

“It will be okay!”

 

It was okay in Jongdae’s opinion. If he was by himself he would have been unimpressed by the ride but Yixing made it so dramatic. At one point he let go of the support bar behind the bench and an abrupt jerk of the ride sent him sliding away from Yixing. Yixing, perhaps in an attempt to rescue him, abandoned the two handed grip he had on the support bar and tried to crawl towards him, but another jerk sent him tumbling in the opposite direction. From there Jongdae and Yixing were both thrown around: Jongdae because he was laughing too hard to keep hold of the safety bar and Yixing because he was too busy trying to rescue Jongdae.

 

“I’m dizzy,” Yixing moaned once they were off the ride and back on solid ground.

 

“It would have been okay if you didn’t keep trying to save me!”

 

“You’re welcome!”

 

Jongdae threw his arms over Yixing’s shoulders and hugged him from behind. “Thank you. Can I buy my hero something to eat?”

 

“Once my stomach stops flopping.”

 

They spent the majority of the evening after that eating and talking. They even got a little studying in: Yixing pointed at things he didn’t know the name to and Jongdae gave him the Korean in exchange for the Mandarin. Just like he knew it would the time flew by while he was with Yixing and before either of them realized it it was almost midnight.

 

“We should go,” Jongdae said when did notice the time. He could have stayed out the whole night but he was thinking of Yixing and getting him home safely. Yixing shook his head.

 

“I promised you the Ferris wheel.” As he said it he pulled Jongdae in that direction by their joined hands.

 

“No, we don’t--” His protest was weak and that was probably why Yixing cut him off with a hushing noise. There were only 2 couples before them, so they were able to quickly get a booth and get settled on.

 

 _“This is better because I’m in a box.”_ Yixing took out his phone. _“It looks like I’m a Cinderella boyfriend then.”_

Their booth lurched forward as the ride began to move again. Jongdae looked at Yixing in question, processing the words over in his head again to figure out if he mistranslated something. “What?”

 

“At midnight boyfriend Yixing leaves and your Yixing hyung returns.” Jongdae grinned.

 

“Is that how the story goes?” Yixing shrugged in reply, stretching his arm across of the back of the small seat before looking at the window. Jongdae glance at his phone again. He had about 3 minutes of boyfriend Yixing left. He turned back to Yixing, and as he thought back to how angry he was when their evening started he was filled with warmth again.

 

“Thank you.” Yixing turned back to him. “I really meant what I said, I didn’t care about being ditched, but you cared so much and it means a lot. You didn’t have to do this.” His smile was soft, showing just a bit of dimple.

 

“Why wouldn’t I? I should thank that punk, he gave me a night with you, and every second with you is amazing.”

 

Jongdae’s heart jumped in his chest…or was that just the lurch forward of their booth as they came to a stop. He held his breath as Yixing hooked his finger under his chin and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

 

So it was his heart jumping before.

 

Yixing held his eyes when he pulled away. “Sunshine,” he said softly, making Jongdae smile even more than he was. _“If your boyfriend doesn’t run just to spend all the time he can with you don’t waste your time. You’re worth that much.”_

What kind of guy was he? Jongdae fully expected to find a serial killer or a pervert or something when he signed up for that language partner app and instead he got what had to be one of the sweetest men alive. Someone was going to be so lucky to be in love with him for more than just a night.

 

“Okay, but it’s the same.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“If your boyfriend doesn’t smile as much as this after you kiss him he’s not worth it, don’t waste your time.” Yixing laughed, dimple fully on display.

 

“Deal.”

\--

 

Yixing flopped face down into his bed, so happy to be back in it and off of Tao’s couch. He was tired, but thinking of his reunion with Kyungsoo and Junmyeon and the kiss in the doorway had him giddy. He rolled over, digging his phone out of his pocket.

 

**\--sunshine**

**\--I think I found him!**

**\--the one that smiled as much as you**

 

He was smiling thinking of Kyungsoo. Then he thought of one day being able to kiss Junmyeon and he felt his face heating. If he could kiss the both of them Yixing would never be able to stop smiling.

 

Jongdae’s reply was a voice message. Yixing laughed as Jongdae’s victory shout filled the room, just like the one he sent to Jongdae when he told Yixing about his boyfriend.

 

_\--He better make you happy hyung. I can’t be your only sunshine._

 

**\--I’ll try to be happy!!**

**\--but no one’s replacing my sunshine**

**Author's Note:**

> if i don't check myself this might be a 'everyone's at least a little bit in love with yixing ot12'-verse lmao


End file.
